


let me love you

by hawksonfire



Category: Marvel
Genre: Boys In Love, Domesticity, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Feelings, Fluff, Hair Washing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Clint comes home from a mission. Bucky takes care of him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 24
Kudos: 142





	let me love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).



> for CB, who deserves all the fluffy things all the time forever.

Clint shuts the door behind him with a sigh, slumping against it and letting the tension drain out of his body. “Honey, I’m home,” he calls weakly, letting his eyes fall shut.

Faintly, he hears someone moving towards him from the kitchen, padding across the floor and coming to a stop in front of him. “Oh, sweetheart,” Bucky says gently, clicking his tongue. “Long mission?”

Clint forces his eyes open and lets his bag fall to the floor with a thump. “The longest,” he mutters.

Bucky steps forward and wraps his arms around Clint’s torso, letting Clint push his face into Bucky’s neck. “Food, shower, sleep,” he says firmly.

“Shower, sleep, food,” counters Clint. Bucky steps back slightly, eyes searching Clint’s face. 

“Let’s get you clean, yeah?” Bucky asks, before sinking to his knees and starting to unlace Clint’s boots. Clint stares down at the top of Bucky’s head blankly, toeing off his boots when Bucky tugs at them. He lets himself be led to the bathroom, lets Bucky undress him gently, taking out his aids and nudging him into the hot water, then - reluctantly - he lets go of Bucky’s hand so he can give himself a cursory wash. 

He stands under the water for a while, hearing Bucky leave the room at some point, and lets the spray beat down on his tired muscles, soothing them. He could be in there for hours or minutes, he’s not really sure, but eventually he turns off the water and steps out of the shower, finding a clean pair of underwear and a soft towel laid out on the toilet. He pulls on the underwear mechanically and towels off his hair, putting his aids back in and stepping out of the bathroom. 

“Better?” He hears Bucky ask from the bed. He looks up to see his boyfriend sitting on the bed, holding a plate with two grilled cheese sandwiches on it. “I made you something to eat, and then we’ll take a nap.”

Clint musters up enough energy to smile weakly at Bucky, then devours the sandwiches and flops into the bed, burying his face in a pillow. Bucky taps at his ear and he tilts his head one way, then the other for Bucky to remove his aids. The mattress dips as Bucky slides under the covers and Clint moves his head from the pillow to Bucky’s chest. “Love you,” he mumbles into Bucky’s skin.

Bucky’s chest vibrates gently as Bucky responds, presumably saying the same, and then exhaustion claims Clint, sending him into unconsciousness.

* * *

He wakes up alone, his head back on a pillow. Clint drags his hand over to Bucky’s side of the bed - still warm. Can’t have been gone long. Right as he’s about to push himself out of bed, the door opens and Bucky pads in, carrying Clint’s favourite mug, the smell of coffee filling the air. Clint makes some sort of illegible noise and grabby hands at the mug, waiting until Bucky slides back into bed to take the mug and plant his face back onto Bucky’s stomach.

He spends the next few minutes with Bucky’s hand combing through his hair, lifting his head periodically to take a sip of his coffee. A half-hour goes by before he’s awake enough to hold a semi-intelligent conversation, and he starts by rolling over and groaning as he does a full-body stretch. He trades the empty mug for his hearing aids and after he fits them into his ears, yawning all the while, Bucky captures his chin and tilts his head down, kissing him gently. 

_Missed you_ , Clint signs, pulling back. Bucky wrinkles his nose as Clint’s sour breath washes over him.

 _Missed you too_ , he signs back. _Shower?_

Clint still feels dirty so he nods his head and climbs out of bed, shedding his underwear as he goes. Bucky follows him into the bathroom, naked by the time Clint’s turned on the water, and slips in next to him, crowding close. Clint’s shower is nowhere near as nice as the ones at the Tower, so it’s a bit cramped and there’s a few near misses involving Bucky’s elbow and Clint’s tender bits.

Bucky pushes Clint down onto the small ledge along one wall and tips his head forward, then starts washing Clint’s hair. He nearly falls asleep again as Bucky’s fingers massage the shampoo into the strands, falling into a sort of hazy state where time has no meaning. He lets Bucky tilt his head back to wash out the soap, keeping his eyes closed and his face upturned even after Bucky lets go. 

A small smile crosses his face as Bucky presses a gentle kiss to his nose, and he feels the other man’s laughter through his stomach. They spend a few more minutes in the shower, enjoying the closeness, before Bucky turns off the water and ushers Clint out. They towel off and head back into the bedroom, still naked. Clint flops onto the bed, rolling onto his back and giving Bucky a come hither look, but the effect is ruined when a giant yawn cracks his mouth wide open. 

Bucky grins at him and holds up a finger before slipping out of the room. While he’s gone, a mass of yellow fur comes bounding into the room and onto the bed. Clint laughs as Lucky licks at his face, burying his hands in the dog’s soft fur. Movement by the door catches his eye, and Clint looks up to find Bucky watching the two of them fondly, mugs in hand. He grins brightly at the super-soldier, and Bucky grins back, moving over and climbing into bed next to them. Clint leans back against the headboard, coffee in one hand and Lucky across his knees, and lifts his free arm to let Bucky curl up next to him. 

Bucky reaches up and presses a kiss to Clint’s cheek, and Clint turns his head and drops a kiss onto the side of Bucky’s head, lingering until the smell of coffee becomes too much to ignore. Clint exhales, the knot in his chest unwinding, and tugs Bucky a bit closer. He’s home.


End file.
